Danke
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: "Harus beginikan cara berterima kasih?" GerIta Fic dedicated to Challenge: Somewhere in Alternate Universe. Death Under The Moon. IHAFest 2012: Conspiracy.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. GerIta. emotionless!Germany. Chara Death.

* * *

**Fic ini  
**Didedikasikan untuk FanFiction Challenge  
**Somewhere in Alternate Universe (Steampunk-AU)  
****Death Under The Moon (Destruction)  
****IHAFest Agustus 2012****(Conspiracy)**

**.**

**Danke**

by  
Ryuna Ohime  
for

**U.S**

* * *

"Kau sadar?"

Sebuah suara menyapa saat penglihatan masih gulita namun kesadaran mulai memperkenalkan tanpa belas kasihan pada rasa nyeri, perih, pedih di seluruh tubuh. "Ack," bahkan bibir tak bisa terbuka banyak untuk menyuarakan. Sudut bibir terasa disatukan sesuatu yang jika ia membuka mulutnya lebih dari batasan sekarang, instingnya mengatakan itu akan membahayakan. Perlahan, cahaya remang mewarnai penglihatan. Menyerupai kegelapan sampai akhirnya ia sadar bahwa sumber cahaya itu adalah lampu kecil di atas meja. Kedipan berikutnya meyakinkan bahwa ia kini berada dalam sebuah ruangan dari kayu tua diatas ranjang kasar. Begitu ia ingin menggerakkan tangan kanan, terasa ada beban berat yang tak mampu ia hiraukan karena memberikan kesakitan. Tak bedanya dengan kaki. Sehingga terpaksa ia menolehkan kepala ke arah kanan. Memastikan siapa yang pemilik suara barusan.

"Kau…" Bahkan suara seolah enggan mewakili kebingungannya.

Sepasang mata sebiru lautan tengah menatapnya. Memberikan perhatian penuh kepadanya. Pria dengan rambut berwarna emas yang tersisir ke belakang. Mendekatkan diri ke sisi ranjang karena tak bisa mendengar suara orang yang terbaring tak berdaya ini. Dengan wajah yang tenang, pria itu menjelaskan, "Ini di rumahku. Kau jatuh dari tebing."

"Kau… menolongku?" Mulai terkumpul suara di tenggorokan. Pria itu mengangguk. "Ini dimana ve?"

Diam sesaat, "Di dasar jurang tempat kau jatuh."

"Vee?" Otaknya berusaha mengingat kembali, "Kenapa aku bisa jatuh ve?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Bingung. Masih tidak menemukan jawaban dari ingatan tentang alasannya jatuh di jurang saat nyeri di tangannya meraja. "VEEEE! Sakiiiiit..."

Pria penolongnya segera membawakan balutan perban baru. "Jangan banyak bergerak," ujarnya tanpa mengubah ekspresi ataupun intonasi nada bicara. Pria itu membuka balutan perban yang sudah memerah dan menempelkan sesuatu sambil berkata, "Tahan," karena sesudahnya membuat teriakan terlepas dari tubuh penuh perban ini. Kedua _auburn_nya melihat balutan putih bak mumi di sekujur tubuh. Di beberapa bagian terdapat noda merah.

"Sakit sekaliiiiii…" Seolah membuktikan keluhannya, kedua air mata mengalir di pipi. Bahkan sehelai keriwil melingkar di sebelah kirinya jatuh lunglai lemas. Dirinya terisak, terbaring masih tak bisa bergerak setelah penolongnya sudah selesai mengganti perban lalu membawa perban bekas ke baskom yang terlihat beruap. Kelihatannya berisi air panas.

"Kau dokter, ve?" Tanyanya ditengah terisak. Hanya jawaban singkat yang keluar, "Bukan."

"Namamu siapa? Aku Feliciano Vargas."

Pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya, terdiam menatap dengan biru matanya, menjawab, "Ludwig."

.

.

"_Grazie_, Ludwig," ucap Feliciano tersenyum. Baru saja dia selesai makan sup buah yang dibuatkan Ludwig yang berkata, "Kenapa kau terus mengatakan itu setiap kali aku melakukan sesuatu?"

Feliciano menggunakan isyarat tangan agar Ludwig mendekat ke ranjang tempat dia duduk, "Karena memang harus begitu ve~~," lalu memeluk Ludwig begitu sudah dalam jangkauan tangannya, "dengan ini juga."

Pria dengan rambut emas itu membalas peluk, "Aku tidak pernah tahu cara berterima kasih harus seperti ini."

"Di tempatku memang begini ve~," jelasnya sambil melepas pelukan dan Ludwig hanya, "Iya, iya."

Ludwig membereskan mangkuk Feliciano dan mencucinya sementara Feliciano memperhatikan dari belakang. Sudah lewat dua minggu sejak Feliciano tersadar dengan tubuh penuh luka karena jatuh dari jurang. Setidaknya begitulah penjelasan dari Ludwig—pria yang menolongnya—karena sampai sekarang ia tak ingat apapun tentang hal sebelum ia sadar. Bukan. Bukan Amnesia. Dia ingat nama serta identitas dirinya. Bahkan masa kecilnya. Tetapi entah kenapa dia tak bisa mengingat kejadian sebelum dia jatuh. Kepalanya selalu pusing jika mau mengingat. Membuatnya menangis lalu Ludwig menyuruhnya agar tak usah mengingat lagi.

"Kau mau melukis lagi?" Tawar Ludwig setelah membereskan semua piring makanan. Feliciano mengangguk gembira, "_S__ì_."

Setelah Ludwig memberikan buku sketsa yang sudah terpenuhi oleh goresan Feliciano selama berada di sini, pemuda dengan rambut coklat kemerahan ini membuka lembaran kosong dan memulai rutinitasnya selama ia tahap penyembuhan ini. Kedua kakinya masih terluka, belum cukup kuat untuk menopang tubuh sehingga dia masih di atas ranjang. Jika dalam kondisi biasa, tentu hal ini sangat membosankan bagi Feliciano. Namun, tak pula ia bosan diam diatas ranjang terus-terusan. Selain karena ia masih bisa menyalurkan kesenangannya, ada hal lain yang kini menjadi perhatian. Meski tidak terlihat berwawasan luas dan kenyataannya memang ia selalu telat mikir, namun bagaimanapun Feliciano berprofesi sebagai pelukis.

Yang terpenting bagi seorang pelukis tidak hanya tangan yang akan menggoreskan kuas di atas kanvas, tapi juga mata yang memberikan visual seperti apa sebelum menggerakkan kuas. Apa yang dilihatnya. Apa yang dipahaminya. Apa yang dialaminya. Sudah menjadi bawaan bakat seorang pelukis untuk memperhatikan sesuatu dengan detail. Agar apa yang dilukiskan bisa sama persis dengan kenyataan.

Berhari-hari melukis dalam ruangan, Feliciano menyadari ada yang berbeda antara perabotan dalam ruangan yang ditinggalinya sekarang dengan tempat tinggal sebelumnya di kota. Jam dinding di sebelah kanan misalnya. Bentuknya bulat dengan terlapisi banyak piringan hitam musik. Terdapat sebuah jarum terbalut kuningan dari luar lingkaran yang akan menunjukkan pukul berapa. Pada malam hari, jarum tersebut akan bersentuhan dengan piringan yang berputar. Memperdengarkan pengantar tidur indah tengah malam. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan pensil yang sedang Feliciano gunakan bukanlah pensil kayu biasa. Pensil yang sedikit tebal dengan gembungan sedikit dipinggiran kanan. Gembungan itu berisi penghapus. Memudahkan Feliciano menghapus dengan menyentuh tombol diatas, gembungan tersebut akan membuka, pengahapus otomatis yang digerakkan setangkai kuningan akan bergerak keluar menghapus daerah dimana pensil itu diletakkan.

Begitu terkejutnya Feliciano sehingga menanyakan pada Ludwig dimana ia membeli pensil ajaib itu namun tak mendapat jawaban. Hal itu tidak menjadi perhatian Feliciano sampai ia menyadari satu hal setelah tinggal lama di sini. Ludwig tidak pernah makan bersama dengannya. Sudah berkali-kali ia bertanya mengapa Ludwig tidak pernah makan dan hanya dijawab bahwa pria bermata biru itu sudah makan. Bukan itu saja… di beberapa bagian tubuh Ludwig, tampak beberapa sesuatu yang kecil berwarna abu-abu. Di sekitar siku, bawah leher, dahi, dan sebagainya.

"Ve?" Ia teringat sesuatu, "Oh ya Ludwig, semalam apa kau dengar ada suara aneh?"

Hening sejenak. Ludwig tidak menjawab sehingga Feliciano melanjutkan, "Ludwig tidak dengar? Vee… aneh… bunyinya cukup besar, aku sampai terbangun. Tapi tidur lagi sih veve~~."

"Mungkin mimpi."

"Mungkin ve~," kemudian ia meminta, "Ludwig, jangan bergerak dulu ve… "

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sedang menggambar Ludwig veve~ makanya jangan bergerak dulu."

Maka diamlah Ludwig mematung duduk di kursi tak jauh dari ranjang. Feliciano diam mengamati sekaligus menggerakan tangan mengulang apa yang terlihat oleh matanya. Masih terus membuat sketsa potret diri penolongnya, Feliciano menyela, "Ve? Ludwig? Apa itu paku?"

_BRAK_

Ludwig berdiri. Menjatuhkan kursi. Menatap Feliciano tanpa berkedip. Bungkam. Keheningan berbicara. Feliciano ikut membeku, "Lu-Ludwig?"

Lalu meninggalkan Feliciano kebingungan sendiri di kamar.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya sungguh berbeda. Ludwig masih menyiapkan dan membereskan makanan Feliciano tapi ia menghindari bertatapan dan mengabaikan permintaan maaf Feliciano kalau dia sudah salah bicara. Entah apa yang membuat berubah, Feliciano menyesal karena Ludwig tidak mau lagi berbicara dengannya sehingga ia selalu menangis setiap malam. Menyebutkan nama Ludwig sambil meminta maaf terisak. Bahkan dalam mimpi.

"Ve-ve-vee maaf, Ludwig," isaknya untuk kesekian kali, "Maafkan aku, Ludwig…"

Ludwig pun akhirnya mengucapkan kata-kata setelah sekian lama, "Ikut aku."

"Ve?" Ia cuma bisa tercengang ketika tubuhnya digendong Ludwig. "Kita mau kemana, Ludwig?"

Tak ada jawaban, lagipula tak jauh mereka berjalan, masih dalam bangunan yang sama. Kemudian Ludwig membuka pintu dan masuklah mereka ke dalam ruangan yang isinya tak pernah dilihat Feliciano seumur hidupnya. Banyak barang-barang aneh seperti jam dinding di ruangannya ataupun pensil ajaib yang dipakainya melukis. Ada penyangga buku dengan setangkai kuningan yang bisa membalik sendiri kertas dalam dengan lensa berbeda di setiap tangkai. Ada jam yang sangat aneh dengan ukuran tangan dan berbagai macam benda kuningan lainnya. Perhatiannya kini terfokus pada sebuah kursi dengan roda yang disampingnya terdapat buku sketsa.

"Ve-ve! Ludwig ini…" Ucapannya dipotong Ludwig yang kini mendudukkannya di kursi itu, "Kubuat kursi ini untukmu."

"Buat? Ludwig?" Feliciano kembali menolehkan kepala ke sekelilingnya, "Jadi ini semua…"

Anggukan pelan sebagai jawaban. Serta ditambahkan, "Aku dulu manusia."

Kali ini Feliciano membatu. Mencerna lagi kata-kata yang barusan diucapkan si penolongnya. Diulang berapa kalipun ditelinga, tetap terdengar kata 'dulu', "Jadi Ludwig…" Kini ia teringat lagi semua keanehan yang dirasakan. Ludwig tidak pernah makan. Wajahnya selalu berwarna sama tak pernah berubah. Dan ketika tadi digendong, dia tidak merasakan hangat tapi dingin dari tubuh Ludwig. "…hantu?"

"Bukan. Tapi aku juga bukan manusia lagi."

"Ve?" Feliciano tidak mengerti. Kepalanya terada berdenyut tiba-tiba. Ia mendengar suara dalam kepalanya.

_"A-apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan dia? Jangan bilang…"_

"Berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu, aku seorang peneliti. Selalu dan selalu berkutat dengan mesin untuk menciptakan benda baru. Karena tak pernah keluar ruangan penelitian, muncullah kabar kalau aku menciptakan atau memanggil monster," jelas Ludwig tanpa mengubah nada bicara sama sekali. "Lalu, saat aku menunjukkan benda yang kubuat, semua orang tak merespon selain dengan… hinaan dan caci maki mengutuki bahwa aku abnormal, penyihir, dan sebutan lain."

_"Kita bertiga sepakat melakukannya!"_

Feliciano mendengarkan dengan wajah sedih. Sekelebat ingatan melintas.

"Saingan yang membenciku memburu sampai akhirnya aku kabur ke daerah ini sebelum sekarang dikelilingi tebing seperti ini. Tapi, umurku mulai dimakan penyakit. Aku tahu batas umurku, tapi aku tidak bisa meredam impianku untuk terus meneliti dan menciptakan barang baru. Karena itu aku," Ludwig memegang wajahnya, memutar sedikit, lalu melepas lapisan yang selama ini membentuk wajahnya, memperlihatkan ratusan roda bergerigi kecil yang berputar setiap mulutnya bergerak, "membuat benda bergerak menyerupai tubuh manusiaku dan memasukkan semua pengetahuan yang kuperoleh selama ini ke dalam data agar masih bisa meneruskan keinginanku meneliti."

_"Kita buang saja di jurang, Mon Ami!"_

"Ke-kenapa mereka melakukan itu?" Matanya berkunang, nyeri dikepala semakin menjadi. Suara-suara bergema dalam kepalanya. Potongan-potongan ingatan muncul dan hilang bergantian. Entah pertanyaannya untuk Ludwig ataukah pemilik suara dalam kepalanya.

_"He-hei, hanya karena dia disukai bangsawa, tidak berarti dia musuh kita kan?"_

"Iri."

_"Bodoh! Sekarang saja kita sudah tidak dapat order hebat lagi, mau makan apa kalau begini terus?"_

Itu menjawab semuanya.

Air mata Feliciano seketika jatuh setelah semua potongan ingatan menyatu. Dia menutupi wajah dengan tangan karena isak tak tertahankan. Kejadian malam dimana ia diculik oleh tiga orang saingannya sesama seniman. Berkomplot untuk membuangnya ke dalam jurang agar tidak ditemukan. Begitu mengerikannya keirian manusia sampai sanggup merenggut kehidupan seseorang. Ia kembali teringat benturan-benturan batu di tebing dengan tubuh. Menyakitkan. Merobek kulit. Mematahkan tulang. Membungkam ingatan. Lalu, malam itu… dia mendengar bunyi aneh, matanya sempat melihat sesuatu. Seperti sayap. Ya, ia yakin sebelum sesuatu yang keras namun melindunginya seperti ketika Ludwig menggendongnya tadi.

"Ve," Feliciano mengangkat wajah yang berlinang air mata, menatap wajah yang masih berupa gigi roda bergerigi, "Ludwig punya sayap?"

Tanpa menjawab, Ludwig menunduk, memperlihatkan punggung yang mempunyai tanda dua persegi panjang masing-masing sisi. Kulit palsu yang menutupi terbuka, memperlihatkan beberapa sayap besi yang saling terkait merentang. Terlihat roda bergerigi cukup besar di pertengahan sebagai penggerak.

Feliciano mengulurkan tangan menyentuh sayap buatan itu sementara Ludwig mengulurkan tangan menyentuh pipi Feliciano. Menghapus jejak yang mengalir, "Inikah… air mata?"

.

"Jadi suara yang sering kudengar malam-malam itu suara Ludwig yang lagi buatin kursi ini ve?"

Dengan adanya kursi roda, Feliciano sering menghabiskan waktu berjalan dengan Ludwig di sekitar rumah mereka. Maka ia pun menjadi tahu bahwa di luar rumah, hampir sekelilingnya adalah tebing tinggi. Dari salah satu tebing itu, ia dibuang oleh mereka yang bergabung untuk membunuhnya. Tapi, memang niat buruk tak akan berjalan baik. Buktinya, Feliciano masih hidup sekarang. Bertemu dengan peneliti jenius yang bernasib sama dengannya. Ludwig diburu nyaris terbunuh, Feliciano dibuang dan nyaris terbunuh. Penyebab mereka mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tak lain tak bukan adalah iri akan bakat mereka. Entah ini kebetulan atau takdir mempertemukan.

Ludwig mengangguk.

Feliciano kembali memberi isyarat mendekat lalu ia memeluk Ludwig sambil tersenyum senang, "_Grazie_, Ludwig."

"_Ja_."

"Lihat, sketsa Ludwig sudah jadi ve~," Feliciano menunjukkan buku sketsanya yang terbuka, "Bagus kan?"

Ludwig melihat Feliciano yang masih tersenyum menceritakan isi buku sketsanya juga tentang Ludwig yang susah digambar karena tidak mau diam. Dia menatap lekat sampai akhirnya Feliciano menyadari, "Ve? Ludwig?"

"Bertahun-tahun aku meneliti, tapi masih ada yang tidak kumengerti."

"Ve? Apa?"

"Aku selalu ingin melihatmu."

Feliciano tercengang, "Ve-veeee?"

"Wajahmu yang sedang tidur, melukis, bercerita, semuanya berbeda. Dan entah kenapa aku selalu ingin melihatnya. Kalau kau tersenyum, terasa ada energi berlebih seolah aku terbang saat itu juga. Kalau kau menangis… aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana agar kau tersenyum."

Pipi Feliciano bersemu merah. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

.

.

"Aku akan kembali menemui Ludwig kalau sudah bertemu kakakku ve~."

Feliciano menggenggam kedua tangan Ludwig dengan wajah sedih meskipun tak ada ekspresi apapun dari raut muka Ludwig. Sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak kejadian ia dibuang ke jurang. Semua luka sudah sembuh dan Feliciano minta Ludwig mengembalikannya ke kota asal untuk bertemu kakak kandungnya. Mereka sekarang berada sekitar 500 meter dari pintu pembatas kota karena Ludwig terbang bersuara akibat sayap imitasi bergerak dan bergesekan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup menyita perhatian. Sekarang saja terdengar riuh di dalam kota karena takut ada makhluk asing yang hendak datang ke dalam kota. Bahkan terdengar derap kaki kuda mencari sumber suara yang berasal dari sayap buatan Ludwig.

"Ludwig, pergilah," ucap Feliciano ketakutan mendengar suara kaki kuda semakin mendekat. Ia tahu persis penduduk kotanya sama seperti para pemburu Ludwig yang mengatai monster. Tak akan ada yang mau mendengarkan penjelasannya jika melihat Ludwig yang masih membiarkan sayapnya terbentang. Namun Ludwig masih tak mau melepaskan tangan Feliciano. "Ludwiiigg… vee…"

Dalam sekejap mereka berdua sudah dikelilingi puluhan lelaki yang bersenjata. Penerangan cahaya bulan yang sempurna di atas memberi kejelasan posisi mereka dan reaksi penduduk kota melihat mereka. Kesemuanya sibuk meneriakkan kebingungan ke arah Ludwig. Menunjuk-nunjuk dengan senjata. Bahkan menyoba menyerang. Salah satu diantara mereka memanggil, "FELICIANO!"

Feliciano melihat kakaknya memegang kapak, menatap tidak percaya mendekat, "Veee… Kak, di-dia—"

"LEPASKAN ADIKKU, MONSTER!"

"KAAAKK!"

Terasa tarikan dari arah Ludwig yang membuatnya berada dalam pelukan sesaat sebelum bunyi besi bergesekan saling memotong. Feliciano yang tadi menutup mata, melihat kakaknya berdiri di belakang Ludwig, masih dengan kapak di tangan. Tapi Ludwig…

"Berterima kasih harus berpelukan… 'kan?" Suara tidak jelas keluar. Yang terlihat di mata Feliciano adalah punggung Ludwig yang terbelah dua akibat serangan kapak kakak kandungnya. Warna mata Ludwig tak lagi biru, berubah-rubah dari putih-hitam-biru. Kedua sudutnya tertarik ke samping seraya mengucapkan, "… _danke_…"

Air mata membanjir seketika. Pelukannya mengerat, jatuh terduduk, menjeritkan kepiluan hati belahan jiwa kini terpisah untuk selamanya.

* * *

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca :) Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dalam fic ini T^T  
Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, aku terima apapun itu :)


End file.
